Visiting the Family
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Carlos had finally done it. He and Cecil were going to leave Night Vale and visit his family.


A/N: I have not used my account in so so long guys. Its crazy to look back on this. Anyway, lately I've been getting very into WTNV and am through episode 51. I started this Fanfic yesterday and Tumblr Friends liked it so I'm posting it! I hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me if I get stuff wrong because I will change it!

-enjoy-

Carlos had finally done it. He and Cecil were going to leave Night Vale and visit his family. They were going to come back, quickly, afterwards, so the city was somehow fine with it, unlike other times the two had experimented with exiting the town.

They drove for miles, after a few hours and Carlos becoming sleepy, Cecil began to drive. Carlos quickly fell asleep, and Cecil played soft classical music to soothe his anxiety. He did not know how well his boyfriend's parents would react to meeting him.

Carlos's world and Night Vale were very different, but their connection was Carlos. So, Cecil had to prepare himself and accept it. He worried for the two of them, and couldn't wait to return home.

Dana was staying at the radio station and took over for Cecil while he was gone. Most of the town decided to treat it as if it were Cecil.

Carlos had fiddled with the radio station, and the two had listened to Dana before she flickered out during the weather. Cecil was disappointed, unable to hear about the bus in the rain again.

The first place they stopped was a small town where Carlos's sister lived. His sister, similarly to Carlos himself, had moved away to a town to further their career. His sister…..was a librarian. Carlos had not told Cecil this, due to Night Vale's strange librarian situation. Once in the town, Cecil woke Carlos up, and they switched positions. Carlos then drove them, as daylight was breaking, to his sister's house.

They parked in the driveway, Cecil yawning as Carlos took out his phone. Ever since the desert, which he was still uncertain of how he escaped, it had remained at 97% and could not break, so whenever they needed a GPS, Carlos was the one to do it.

Carlos called his sister's landline as Cecil rested his head on his shoulder. Carlos rested his head on top of Cecil's while listening to the phone dial in near silence. His sister answered with that shaky, early morning, just woke up, "hello?"

Carlos kept his voice mellow and smooth, but his excitement at being IN HIS SISTER'S DRIVEWAY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS, came through a bit.

"Hey! Its me. We're outside? Would it be alright for us to come in?" Carlos could practically hear his sister's smile on the other end.

"Yeah! Give me one second? I need to get on, meeting brother's boyfriend clothes rather than dollar store pjs." Carlos chuckled, hearing his sister shuffle around, and refusing to hang up the phone, especially after their desert time phone call where his sister talked with masked army soldiers and demanded they take care of him.

Carlos had no idea if his family actually believed him about Night Vale and its eccentricities. Carlos chuckled, thinking about his sister's facebook comments on Cecil's cool tattoos. She had no idea just how cool the constantly in motion runes were, or how special they were to Cecil.

After a few minutes of muffled clothes and footsteps, Carlos's sister picked up the phone again. "Alright. I'm coming to the door. Leave your bags out there, you'll need sleep and can get them in the afternoon." Carlos agreed, and, while cecil was already half asleep on his shoulder, Carlos was able to wake him up and walk him to the door of his sister's small rented duplex.

Cecil leaned up and kissed Carlos's cheek. Carlos smiled down at his boyfriend, blushing a little red as the two were encased in the early morning fog and purple glow of the sunrise.

His sister gagged as she opened the door. "Alright lovebirds, come on in. You've got the bed, I'mma nap on the couch." She half hugged Carlos, patted Cecil's head and plopped herself on her living room couch, pointing in the direction of the bedroom Carlos half remembered.

Cecil looked at Carlos's sister in confusion. "Love-birds? Those are extinct though…." Carlos sighed, quickly explaining the expression as his sister laughed in the background.

The two planted face first into the mattress, both chuckling. Cecil quickly pulling them together while Carlos wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend. He was scared, he didn't know how well Cecil would take the world outside of Night Vale, especially with the love-birds incident. But then, as Cecil cuddled up to him, kissed his chin and said "goodnight" in a sleepy, loveable, higher than normal, voice, the love and warmth that filled his heart made every second worth it. He would explain thousands of phrases, teach different contexts, research different mannerisms, anything for Cecil. With that in mind, Carlos quickly followed his boyfriend into the dark abyss of the practice death known as sleep.


End file.
